


Fitting In

by Teawithmagician



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is all about fitting in, don’t you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

Zaeed, ah, Zaeed.

He was insane like a March Hare, but, well, he — according to his own words — "knew the shit when he saw it". He learned the ropes, that old bastard, and Shepard loved it about him — just like everything else.

"You once were handsome," Shepard said, tenderly biting his ear in the bed right under the panoramic window, where the Unknown Space indifferently streamed, all starred in black and phantasmagoric pinky blue.

"And now?" Zaeed asked, holding Shepard tighter. He had strong arms, and when he squeezed her, she squeaked: they both found it extremely amusing.

"Now you are dreadful," Shepard laughed. "We really need to put something on your head."

"Like what?," Zaeed whispered hoarsely somewhere between Shepard cheek and neck. "Kinda waste basket?"

"Anything to hide your face."

Shepard burst out with laughter and Zaeed pushed her out of bed down, on the milky grey synthetic carpet, and, as usual, fell right after to join her.

She lied: he was still handsome, so handsome that nearly beautiful. His features were straight and complete, there was something about it that made Shepard hold her breath than he first saw him.

Zaeed was told to be the best maybe not of the best, but still a decent (for a bounty hunter) man, perhaps in his own bounty hunting way which differed from common intergalactic a lot.

Shepard doubted if this kind of descent would fit her team, but knowing him better was a good idea — the better she knew him, the more intended to keep.

Zaeed swore a lot, but he knew discipline and was a very, well, a very subordinated man. Shepard never had problems with him, never. Even Garrus made her worry, but Zaeed — no. And he liked to talk — especially to Shepard; so did Shepard. They had much in common, who would deny it?

Both were killed, both rose from the dead; both survived more than a human can bear. And — that was their greatest secret and the most hidden alien skeleton in Normandy’s closet — kept a little soft spot for somebody who would... fit.

Fit the in emptiness, fit in the memory between the terrors of the past and the nightmares of the present (notorious one — with legless soldier, eaten by rachni; soldier had Shepard’s face), fit in the heart between suspicious coldness and rare hearty warmth, fit in the lonely nomad’s life; fit in everything that was worth fitting.

He fit, and so did she. Love is all about fitting in, don’t you know? Stop snorting and giggling, you jerk, not that kind of fitting in!

***

If you like this, you may also like my original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5239496/chapters/12085874  
Advertising is hard, I confess ;)


End file.
